


Repercusiones

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Repercusiones

La sra. Hudson fue la primera en notarlo, lo que no era de extrañar siendo ella quien pasaba más tiempo en su compañía. Más tarde fue Mycroft, para quien la situación exigía tomar medidas drásticas, por su propio bien y el bien del Estado.

Lestrade simplemente se guardó de hacer comentario alguno al respecto.

Después de la explosión en la piscina pública, después del fallido intento de encontrar a James Moriarty, después de haberse enfrentado juntos cara a cara con la muerte y haber sobrevivido, la relación entre Sherlock y John había cambiado de forma tal, que todos aquellos que les conocían podían asegurar que esa noche había sido el punto en que esos dos hombres habían dejado de ser entes separados y se habían convertido en una unidad indisoluble, en el perfecto ejemplo de la codependencia, en algo que tenía la misma posibilidad de terminar bien o de terminar mal.

John no toleraba la idea de perder de vista a Sherlock y éste, a su vez, sutilmente había tomado la consigna personal de mantener a su compañero de piso fuera de cualquier peligro.  
Pasaban cada minuto del día en que estaban despiertos en compañía del otro y, sin embargo, cada uno dormía – cuando lo hacían – en lugares separados de la casa.

Ninguno había considerado siquiera la idea de compartir una habitación para dormir.

Ni siquiera cuando Sherlock escuchaba a John gritar en medio de la noche, cuando despertaba abruptamente por alguna pesadilla o John escuchaba a Sherlock caminar y caminar por su habitación por horas, con alguna sesión ocasional de violín, a medio volumen en una cacofonía de sonidos sin armonía.

Casos iban y venían, como era de esperarse. Lestrade sabía mejor que nadie que la mejor forma de distraer a Sherlock era presentarle un rompecabezas que sólo él pudiera resolver. Ademas, era impresionante verles trabajar juntos, mezclando sus talentos de forma balanceada y eficiente, resolviendo casos con una rapidez que no dejaba de ser desconcertante.

________________________________________

Mycroft finalmente había encontrado a su espía en la persona de la sra. Hudson, a quien el dinero que recibía por sus servicios no le caía nada mal. Fue gracias a ella que supo de las pesadillas de John y las noches de insomnio de Sherlock.

Sus amigos no eran los únicos que observaban la nueva dinámica interpersonal entre los inquilinos del 221b de la calle Baker. Micrófonos y cámaras grababan tanto material como era posible de la vida de Sherlock y John; información que era analizada concienzudamente, cuadro a cuadro, palabra por palabra, obsesivamente, con un manía perversa.

James Moriarty solamente esperaba una señal, un momento que pudiera darle el arma perfecta para destruir definitivamente a Sherlock Holmes.

Esperaba a que esa codependencia fuera tan completa que solo le bastara implicar que cualquiera de ellos estaba en peligro para poder tener al otro exactamente donde lo quería: completamente a su merced.

James sabía, con total certeza, que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que su trampa, elaborada y perfeccionada hasta el último detalle, fuera ejecutada de forma definitiva y exitosa.

________________________________________

De haber contado con esa información, probablemente Sherlock nunca había entrado a la habitación de John aquella noche en particular, tras una pesadilla tan desgarradora que tuvo que tomarlo entre sus brazos y meterse en la cama con él.

Sherlock jamás reconocería en voz alta que tal vez él también necesitaba un poco de confort, que necesitaba asegurarse de que John estaba a salvo y en calma cuando se quitó la ropa y ayudó a John a despojarse de la suya, para atravesar la bruma del miedo y la angustia que aun llenaban a su adormilado compañero, buscando mostrarle la luz con su boca sobre la suya y sus manos recorriendo cada palmo de piel temblorosa bajo su cuerpo.

Como tampoco reconocería que esa noche fue la primera vez que pudo conciliar el sueño desde aquella otra noche; aquella en que John le arrastró al agua para salvarlo del fuego devorador de la explosión con la que Moriarty había planeado terminar con sus vidas.

Aunque, claro, no era como si John no lo supiera.


End file.
